


Safe (In The Heat of The Moment)

by mariposaroja



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Complete, Finally, M/M, Not real, devious marc, don't know what else to say, misano centric, not tagging properly for obvious reasons, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc Marquez knows what he wants... and he always gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after the disaster that was Friday :/ It was meant to be a one shot but took on a life of it's own. There's one or two installments left to come. Probably boring but... *shrugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: This never happened and never will. (Unless there's something that I don't know! In which case that's good too) But not real.

Marc waited impatiently outside the door after knocking. Usually, he’d just walk in given their relationship but today was different, today was a day for space. Bouncing up and down on the spot, the Repsol rider puffed out his cheek as he looked around at the darkness that had just fallen, paddock now a ghost town compared to what it had been earlier on.

The sound of the door finally opening caused his head to snap up once again, eyes falling on the older man who stood in the doorway, eyeing him with a mixture of confusion and worry. “Marc… Come in.”

Doing as he was told, Marc stepped passed his mentor, giving him a smile as he made his way into the small living area that he was all too familiar with, sinking onto the couch with as much ease as he always did.

“Is everything okay?” Emilio wondered, hovering for a moment instead of following his protégé’s lead. “You never knock…”

“Everything’s fine. And I know, I just thought today might be a day to start. I came to see if you were okay.”

Rendered speechless for a moment, Emilio folded his arms across his chest, eyebrows knitting together as he studied the younger man carefully, searching for some indication that he was joking. It appeared he wasn’t. “To see if _I_ was okay?”

“Yup, after everything that happened. That was some scary stuff…”

The manager finally sat, a little bit unsettled by Marc’s genuine concern. “I’m fine, it’s my boys that aren’t so good.”

 _My boys._ Ignoring the sting he felt at the use of those words, Marc sat forward, demeanour changing dramatically. _You’re forgetting I know you better than you know yourself._ “How are they? Jorge’s crash looked worse but it seems that Fabio was worse off…”

“Jorge’s a bit battered but there’s no major damage, he’ll race so long as he’s deemed fit. Fabio is back in Barcelona waiting to have surgery.”

“Not going to do a Lorenzo on it and be back in time for the race on Sunday?”

Chuckling humourlessly, hint of a smile breaking through despite himself, Emilio gave a brief shake of his head. “Unfortunately no. Coffee?”

“Hmm, please.”

Making the short journey to the kitchen area, the EG team boss popped a capsule in the machine and grabbed a cup from the press. The whole process was relatively short, the two making small chit chat about Alex’s plans for the night until Emilio returned, placing the cup in his charge’s hands.

“Thanks.”

“So,” he began, sitting a couple of feet away from the younger man this time, eyebrow cocked, “Why did you really come?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“It just seems a bit… odd.”

Pursing his lips for a moment, Marc shrugged. “I know what it does to you when I crash, I can only imagine what it’s like for two of your riders to crash and get injured within the space of a couple of hours. And if Navarro’s not declared fit…”

“Yeah, it was scary but it’s… different with you. I’ve known you since you were just a child.”

“Fabio’s still a child.”

Finally copping on to what was going through Marc’s head, surprised he hadn’t seen it before, Emilio chuckled. “What, you want me to just say that you’re different?”

Cheeks turning a light shade of pink, the rider bit his lip, sheepish smile on his face. “Well, I don’t want you to _just say it_ but if you meant it that would be nice.”

 _You’re something else._ “Just checking I’m still in your corner?”

“I know you’re always in my corner. And I was genuinely concerned. I’ve been worried sick all day.”

“About me?”

“Yeah, is that so strange?”

Emilio found himself unable to answer for a moment because, no, it really wasn’t, not given how close they’d been for so long. The bond they shared was not something that was easily explained, so different to the relationships most other riders shared with their managers, almost familial but, then again, not quite. “I guess not. But you don’t need to worry about me, let me do the worrying.”

Marc couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “The whole world knows that you’re good at worrying.”

“Pff, you obviously don’t realise what you’re like when you’re watching Alex. You’re hardly one to talk.”

“Well I guess wearing you heart on your sleeve is a Monlau thing then…”

Pursing his lips, smile coming through despite his best efforts, the older man shrugged. “Possibly.”

“Very likely,” the rider corrected, pressing the cup to his lips once again, “How is it that I have the best coffee machine on the market and yours is always better than mine?”

“Because you’re still too young to realise that the most expensive coffee is necessarily the best.”

Marc pondered that for a moment, smiling softly. “Yeah, I’m beginning to get that.” That was the last thing said between the two for a while, both falling into comfortable silence as Marc continued to sip on his coffee, Emilio opening his emails on his phone to estimate just how long it would take him to answer them all later on, finally settling on a vague but accurate ‘a long time’.

“It never gets easier.”

“What does?” So used to random statements like that from his charge, Emilio pressed the send button on the message he had been writing before looking up.

“Seeing riders crashing like that. It was too similar to-“

“Marco’s,” Emilio filled in the blank, the thought having gone through his head quite a number of times already since the incident.

“Except worse in a way. I mean, his helmet stayed on but the way they covered him from the cameras… I felt sick, it was like déja vu.”

Finally understanding what this visit was about, Emilio put his phone down on the coffee table and turned to face the younger man, surprised he didn’t see it in his eyes earlier. “The sheets made it look a lot worse than it actually was. Like I said, he’s a bit battered but he’ll be fine.”

The younger man nodded, biting his lip as his cheeks began to get warmer. “I know, sorry. It’s just…”

“You don’t need to apologise, especially since you were the one who had to go out there afterwards. And you definitely don’t need to pretend you’re okay if you’re actually not, it’s me… remember? You don’t need to hide from me,” he smiled, pleasantly surprised when Marc pulled him into a hug, feeling the younger man relax noticeably at the contact. Emilio wrapped his arms around him, pressing a soft kiss into his hair like he had done so many times before.

Except unlike those times, Marc pulled away a couple of seconds later, not completely but just enough to put some space between them so that their eyes met once again. The look in those big brown orbs, something he’d never seen there before, was enough to make Emilio want to run, to put a million miles between the two of them. Because that look was _dangerous_ , the situation was dangerous.

“Marc…” he croaked, hoping the younger man would hear the warning not to take them there, past the point of no return. But when did Marc Marquez ever take heed of warnings? Eyes, lowering to the older man’s hips momentarily, Emilio felt his breath hitch at the clear statement of intention. “ _Marc._ ”

Now feeling a lot braver, Marc cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t see you moving away.”

He wanted to, he really did but for some reason he was unable to escape, as if he was bolted to the spot. “I…”

Throwing caution to the wind, the Repsol rider finally bit the bullet, slowly closing the distance between them until their lips finally met, Emilio’s eyes fluttering shut, as if the whole thing would just go away if he closed his eyes. As if he _wanted_ the whole thing to go away; the most confusing part was that he found himself with no particular desire to cease the contact, heart hammering in his chest as Marc gave him a moment to adjust before his lips began to moved softly and slowly but purposely nonetheless, grinning into the kiss as something seemed to finally snap inside his mentor and Emilio began to kiss him back.

Marc definitely seemed to like that, shuffling a bit closer and wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, touch light enough not to completely frighten him. Emilio faltered a bit, the contact surprising more than anything strangely, pulling away as his eyes opened once again, small string of saliva still connecting their lips. _What have I done?_ “ _Marc_ ,” he pleaded, ashamed that he was not strong enough to walk away, the novel closeness to the younger man _ruining_ him, hoping his protégé would realise the mistake.

“ _Emilio_ ,” Marc mimicked, wry smile on his face but his voice his eyes not quite matching up, unable to believe he’d just done that but nowhere near regretting it all the same. It was the lack of regret that really frightened him, figuring Emilio would be the one to tell him what he wanted, the one to make the decision, but there it was, in his hands.

He wondered how anyone could ever refuse Marc Marquez, becoming putty in his hands as he reattached their mouths, helpless to do anything else despite his conscious burning him, telling him to stop. _This is wrong, this is_ so _wrong._ “I’m serious. We can’t do this. I could be your father for christ’s sake! Your parents trusted me with you.”

“I’m twenty two years old, Emilio. My parents have nothing to do with this.”

“They do when I have to look them in the eye nearly every day. And I can’t do that when I have you here like… this.”

Grinning mischievously, Marc arched an eyebrow, feigning innocence. “Like this?”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why me? Why now?”

 _That is a good question._ “We’re different. We’re not like anyone else. You can’t tell me you’ve never thought our relationship was… strange.”

Emilio tried to deny it, tried to pretend to himself more than anyone that having the younger man in his arms like that, limps plump and moist, didn’t do weird things to him, tried to pretend that he hadn’t fought desperately over the past couple of years to keep his mind on the right track. “I can’t do this and you know why.”

 _That’s not a denial._ “Then all you have to do is let go. Let go and I’ll walk out that door and this will never have happened. Simple as that. Or…”

 _I’m so fucking done for._ “Or…?”

The rider’s teeth raked over his lips, needing a moment to gather the courage to say what he wanted, unable to keep from smiling bashfully as his fingers threaded through the older man’s hair. “ _Or_ I stay. The choice is yours. “

 _Fuck._ Feeling ashamed of how his blood began to rush to his lap, Emilio shook his head to himself more than anything, almost in physical pain, unable to believe the turn things had taken, “Marc… I can’t- I’m not going to touch you.”

“I _want_ you to touch me, is that not clear?” the younger man wondered, covering Emilio’s hand with, linking their fingers for a moment before lowering them until they just grazed his crotch, lingering just long enough for the bulge there to be felt, the older man retracting his arm as if it burned.

“Stay if you want but I’m not going to touch you, Marc. I mean it,” he conceded finally, voice not completely believable even to himself.

“It’s a good thing kissing isn’t really touching then, isn’t it?” Marc grinned, sure he looked more confident and self-assured than he actually was, as he leaned forward, bringing their lips together once again. They moved slowly for a moment, not wanting to spook his manager, before Emilio’s resolve visibly crumbled as he moaned into the kiss, clutching at his rider’s team shirt. The younger took that as the hint it was and deepened the kiss, tongue slipping inside Emilio’s mouth. When the older man responded favourably, teeth nipping at Marc’s bottom lip, he decided to just go for it, throwing one leg over Emilio’s thighs so that he was straddling him, the fact that their crotches were inches apart but not touching only adding to his enthusiasm.

“Bet your ‘boys’ don’t do this for you…” the world champion smiled wickedly, lips ghosting over Emilio’s jaw, evening stubble prickly against his skin. _You should just stop shaving altogether, do the world a favour._

He knew that he should have pushed Marc away, because this was _way_ beyond crossing a line- a line that couldn’t be uncrossed- but Emilio couldn’t, couldn’t bring himself to do it. A shiver ran down his spine as the minx began to suck a bruise on his collarbone. “I knew you were possessive but this…”

Marc laughed at that, completely unapologetic, sending vibrations through the other man’s skin. “You have _no_ idea. I’d like to show you just how possessive I am…”

 _And that’s where I draw the line._ “No, not tonight. If you think you want this then we’re going to take it slow. You have to show me that you’re not just horny or upset or lonely. If we’re going to do this, you need to convince me.”

Bringing his gaze back to the older man’s, Marc cocked an eyebrow devilishly. “You want me to woo you?”

 _You’re something else._ “No, I don’t want you to _woo_ me. We’re going to sit here and watch a movie or something and you’re going to keep your hands to yourself. Because I’m really not convinced you’re thinking clearly.”

“Pff! Emilio, such a doubter. But okay, if that’s what it takes to convince you then yes, I will _try_ to keep my hands to myself.”

“Good,” he placed a kiss against the younger man’s temple, marvelling at how the whole thing was like unknown territory and strangely familiar at the same time, “Put something on, I’ll be back in a minute.” Marc made way after receiving a tap on the thigh, feeling zero shame as he watched Emilio’s ass as he walked away.

“You better not be going to wank because that’s not fair.”

Blushing bright red, completely unable to believe that _Marc_ had just said that, Emilio rubbed his face. “You don’t need to worry. Please behave while I’m gone!” All he got was a very unconvincing ‘I will!’ in reply which made him shake his head to himself as he locked himself inside the bathroom, desperately needing to put some space between him and the younger man before he completely lost his mind. Or maybe he already had. Surely only a madman would settle in for a cosy night with his twenty two year old rider, who he’d known and cared for since he was just a boy, a little unsteady now that Marc wasn’t exactly slow coming in revealing his desire to take their relationship to a whole new level.

Emilio splashed some water of his face, the cold doing little to stop his cheeks from burning, not just out of embarrassment, and started himself down in the mirror, wondering when exactly he’d become _that_ guy. Wondering what exactly Marc saw in him. But, most of all, wondering if he could actually do this, if it was what he really wanted and not just a rush of blood to the head when something that he secretly wanted for a long time was dangled in front of him.

The thought of having the younger man splayed out beneath him, all blown pupils and messy hair, did nothing to help the bulge in his pants. There was no point in denying that he wanted Marc, wanted him badly, more than he could ever admit to himself, but he didn’t want Marc to _let_ him have him. So far all signs were pointing away from that…

Knowing the longer he spent locked away in there the more he would begin doubt himself, Emilio flushed the toilet and washed his hands for no other reason than to delay the inevitable, taking a couple of deep breaths and one last look in the mirror before returning to the living area. Marc had already thrown some random movie that he didn’t recognise on the tv, shoes off and feet tucked beneath him on the couch. Sitting down a couple of feet away from him, Emilio tried to ignore the look of incredulity mixed with amusement on the younger man’s face. 

“What?”

“If you want me to leave I will.”

 _What?_ “I didn’t say I wanted you to leave.”

“Then what’s with this?” Marc wondered gesturing to the empty space between them, “A couple of minutes ago I was sitting on your lap.”

 _Oh I remember._ Emilio shook his head to himself, wondering exactly how this all happened, how their relationship had changed so drastically from how it had been not an hour ago. Where it was going scared him too much to even begin to contemplate, at least not right there. “You want to sit on my lap again?” he joked, shifting closer to his rider, heart hammering and pants embarrassingly tight as Marc leaned into his side.

“Is this okay?” looking up at his manager from beneath his eyelashes, Marc felt himself shudded under the intense gaze of those impossibly blue eyes.

 _Like I would ever say no when you’re looking at me like that._ “It’s fine,” he confirmed, lowering his head to place a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips, frowning at how strange yet completely natural it felt, especially when Marc’s cheek came to rest on his chest. Draping an arm over Marc’s shoulders, turning his attention back to the television, more of a distraction than anything. There was an air of awkwardness for a moment but that soon evaporated, falling into the comfortable silence that they were so used to, neither feeling the need to say anything. Not as if there was anything that could be said anyway.

That was until Marc whispered his name, so quietly that Emilio would have thought he was hearing things were it not for the tickle of breath on his neck. Turning his head, the manager’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the burning in Marc’s eyes, his rider shifting ever so slightly so that he had better access to Emilio’s lips, hand coming to rest on his chest as their lips began to move together once again.

Tongue ghosting over his lips, a shot of pleasure ran through Marc as Emilio took the lead, tongue now demanding access that was all too willingly granted. The movie was completely forgotten, both completely focused on how their tongues danced together, Emilio’s fingers finding purchase in his protégé’s hair, keeping him close, the wet sound rising above the noise of the television.

Marc kept his promise; his hands remained in very PG territory, rubbing over Emilio’s chest and torso, burying in behind his back for better leverage as they both tried to ignore the big pink elephant in the room.

It was almost serendipitous when the buzz of the younger man’s phone sounded, prompting them both to pull apart before their crotches began to make the decisions. Marc groaned at the interruption, hands gripping the couch for support in order to hoist himself up from where he had settled in between Emilio’s legs, grinning as his manager wiped the moisture from his lips with the back of his hand, flushed cheeks now a rather endearing shade of pink.

“Alex…”

Alex: Where are you? Your motorhome is empty

“He wants to know where I am… What should I tell him?”

Leaning forward, Emilio rested his forearm on the younger man’s shoulders, peering at the message. “The truth? And by that I mean where you are.”

“What if he decides to come around? I don’t want him here.”

“Marc!”

“You know what I mean. If he comes around I can’t kiss you. I’ll have to _leave_.”

Feeling his temperature rise a couple of degrees, Emilio arched an eyebrow. “And if you stayed I doubt you’d want to sleep on the couch…”

Grinning at the assumption, Marc shook his head. “Nope, it gets cold around here at night.”

 _I bet it does._ “Tell him where you are. If he decides to call we’ll just have to pretend that we-“

“Weren’t making out like horny teenagers?”

 _Yeah, that._ “I was going to say doing anything inappropriate… If you have to leave you can come back again if you want.”

Marc sat up straight, turning to face the older man. “You would actually let me sleep with you?”

Unable to believe it himself, Emilio nodded after a moment of contemplation. “It’s not like we haven’t slept next to each other before. And I know, it’s _different_ , but as long as some rules apply…”

“Like?”

“Like cuddles and kisses are allowed, nothing below the belt.”

 _Aw, who knew you were such a romantic._ “So does that mean nipples are fair game?”

“Marc!!”

“I’m only joking!” he chuckled, raising his hands in surrender, “But if you do change your mind about that I won’t be annoyed…”

 _The things I put up with._ “Just answer the message.”

Marc: I’m at Emilio’s. Probably going to crash here tonight

Alex: At Emilio’s?

Marc: It’s lecture time…

Alex: Ah, I see… Well good luck with that one! (You’re not in some tent somewhere with a girl, are you?)

Marc: Thanks… (And no! I’m actually here! I can post a picture on Insta to prove it!)

Alex: Just checking! I wouldn’t want him to kill you ;)

Marc: Yes you would. He says stop harassing me.

Alex: Pff! No he doesn’t

Marc: Yes he does. I’m the favourite :D

Emilio: That is not true

Looking over the older man’s shoulder, Marc huffed. “When he starts getting you hard then he can be the favourite.”

Emilio choked a little bit, Marc’s brazenness making him chuckle. “I’ll have you know that Fabio is the favourite.”

“ _Quartararo_? You’ve known him like two years!” Marc gasped in playful outrage, “And he’s just sixteen years of age… The day you choose _him_ is the day I call the police.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Emilio dropped his phone on the carpet, pulling Marc close without warning, laughing at the little yelp he made. “I’m glad you’re around to keep me on the straight and narrow.”

“Hmm,” _Straight._ Wiggling so that their fronts were pressed together once again, Marc ghosted his fingers over his manager’s neck, “Only if you tell I’m the favourite. Even if it isn’t true.”

 _Are you serious?_ “Marc, you don’t even need to ask that. You _know._ The whole world knows.”

“And it’s not just because you want to get your way with me?”

“Who says I want to get my way with you?”

Marc shrugged, hand moving further and further south until there was a sharp intake of breath from the older man. “Hmm, let me see…” he gave the bulge in Emilio’s pants a couple of cruelly slow strokes, “How about your hard cock?”

Emilio’s grip tightened on the couch, his hips bucking involuntarily. “You promised you’d keep your hands to yourself, Marc…”

“I don’t see you objecting.”

“Well I’m not going to be able to sleep in the same country, never mind the same bed as you if you keep going.”

“Hmm,” he gave him another stroke, biting his lip as Emilio’s eyes squeezed shut, “I’m debating what would be more rewarding… making you come in your pants or sleeping- but not _sleeping_ \- with you.”

“Don’t you dare,” the manager quickly grabbed his rider’s wrist, “I’m not a teenager you know, I do have some self-control.”

“Oh yeah? Then let me test that theory…”

 _Oh god…_ “I will text Alex and tell him to come and collect you.”

“And I’ll tell him that we’ve spent the past hour grinding on the couch.”

“Hey, there was no grinding!”

Ignoring that, Marc pressed their lips together, letting them linger there for a moment before he pulled away again, brown eyes meeting blue. “Fuck me.”

“No,” Emilio replied, not missing a beat. Well, not in _that_ way; he was sure his heart (amongst other things) would explode any moment. “I didn’t exactly prepare for this and even if I did, which I didn’t, I’m not going to fuck you. Not tonight,” he explained, running his hand through Marc’s unruly mop of hair.

The younger man’s eyebrows raised instantly. “Not tonight…”

Smiling softly, Emilio pressed their lips together once again. “Not tonight. Tonight I get used to the fact that you want me to do _that_ to you. And if you wake up tomorrow and change your mind then it’s all forgotten. But… I love you too much to risk ruining it all with one tryst in a motorhome.”

The confession didn’t really surprise Marc too much. After all the years they’d spent together, everything they’d been through, love was a natural consequence. He knew from the way Emilio said it, however, that the lines between what type of love that was had become blurred. “Okay,” Marc found himself agreeing, his desire for sex eclipsed by something else completely, tucking himself into his manager’s side once again. “I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this... But I'm kinda not at the same time? Anyway, NOT REAL. CATEGORICALLY NOT REAL. 
> 
> That is all.

Marc groaned, rudely awoken by the sound he really didn’t want to hear, jerking as he felt something heavy on his arm. His eyes flew open, heart hammering but turning into more of a flutter when he saw that it was Emilio’s arm on top of his, the older man reaching across him to grab the phone that had somehow ended up on his side.

“What time is it?” Marc wondering, still sleepy, closing his eyes as his fingers curled around the older man’s t shirt.

“Six.”

“Six?! Emilio, practice isn’t for hours!”

Emilio chuckled, arms wrapping around his rider once again as soon as the noise had ceased, pressing a kiss into Marc’s hair. “For some.”

“What do you mean ‘for some’? Even if you do show up to Moto3 it still doesn’t change the fact that you haven’t got any _riders_. Let’s go back to sleep, I don’t want to get up.”

Ignoring that little dig, the manager rolled his eyes, unable to keep the obvious fondness from his face as he watched Marc try to force himself to go back to sleep. “How do you even make it to the garage when you’re on your own?”

“Mmm,” Marc hummed, nuzzling into the crook of the older man’s neck, “Alex. Or Santi. Sometimes my father and then… you. Although I admit this is a far better way to wake up. I meant what I said last night.”

“Which part?”

“All of it. But especially when I said I love you. I don’t know what that means yet, but I do.”

 _I know the feeling._ “Me too.”

Grinning, Marc forgot about sleeping, propping himself up on his elbow, and leaned down to kiss him. “So does that mean I’ve done enough to convince you that I’m not just horny?”

Arching an eyebrow, Emilio couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “Ask that again when your cock isn’t poking me in the stomach.”

“You know what they say about breakfast of champions… This is a champion-only room.”

“You’re not doing a good job of convincing me that you’re not just after sex…” he mused, fingers now bravely ghosting over the bulge beneath the younger man’s boxers.

Marc bit down on his lip, the contact enough to send shivers down his spine. “If I was just after sex then I could get it somewhere easier than from my manager. Because _that_ wouldn’t be awkward at all…”

Emilio continued to stroke him, not enough to give any real pleasure, just enough to tease. “If I make you come will that be awkward?”

“No.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“No. We don’t do awkward, not together anyway. We’re Marc and Emilio, inseparable. We’ll still be us; I’ll still go out and win races and you’ll kick the cameramen out of my side of the garage and into Dani’s when things go wrong. And give out to Santi when he forgets how to count.”

 _Okay._ “Thankfully that only happened once…”

“Yeah that’s because I got him an abacus for Christmas,” the last word was more of a croak as the older man’s grip on him tightened, hips bucking involuntarily. “ _Emilio_.”

Smirking, Emilio’s fingers danced upwards, lingering by the band of Marc’s underwear. “Since you were so good last night I think you deserve to be rewarded, don’t you?” Marc didn’t answer, nodding his head furiously when his manager ordered him to lift his hips, cock springing free as he rid him of his boxers. Blushing at the way Emilio licked his lips, Marc growled as his mentor adjusted his position so that he was straddling him, but only just. He leaned forward for a kiss, sloppy and lazy, trapping Marc’s cock between their stomachs and eliciting a mewl from the younger man. Chuckling against his rider’s mouth, no idea where this had all come from, Emilio slipped his hand in between them, tugging sharply enough to make him yelp.

They continued to kiss as Emilio worked him, loving the sounds that fell from Marc’s lips, the way his eyes alternated between out of focus and staring right through to his soul, burning with an intensity that he’d never thought he’d ever see. And without a word being said, the older man knew Marc’s thoughts echoed his, both struggling to believe that this was actually happening, clinging on to the moment with all they had, not daring to think of anything else.

The session ended in Marc letting go, coming in hot spurts all his hand as Emilio swallowed his cries with a kiss, smiling when he pulled away again, unable to resist catching a glance at his rider’s face. “Will that do you?”

“Hnnngg… That was _the_ best hand job I’ve ever had.”

“Glad to be of service. But I probably shouldn’t have done that…” _That’s something I can’t take back._

Rolling his eyes, Marc smirked, grabbing Emilio’s t shirt, pulling him forcefully into another kiss. “You and your conscience… What they say about you isn’t true,” he chuckled, smiling innocently at the obvious look of amused offence on the older man’s face, “You didn’t do anything wrong, we’re both consenting adults.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, although I’m pretty sure I’m _definitely_ going to hell now. I mean I shouldn’t have done that when we have to act normal around each other in the garage in a couple of hours.”

 _Oh._ “We’ll be fine. Leathers are really good for hiding boners,” he assured him, laughing at how Emilio rolled his eyes dramatically, “Don’t worry, we’re not going to change that much. And we can both be professional, can’t we? I just might have to drag you back to my motorhome after qualifying for a _serious meeting_.”

Smile faltering, Emilio bit his lip, clean hand reaching out to cup the younger man’s cheek. “I don’t know what I can be to you. I don’t know what you _want_ me to be to you.”

“I want you in whatever way I can have you, we don’t have to give it a name if that’s what’s bothering you. I just don’t want you quitting on me.”

“Yeah, well that’s not going to happen. I might just take you for sexual harassment instead…”

“Pff! You can hardly claim sexual harassment when you just did _that_ to me. Speaking of which… I should return the favour….”

 _Not going there._ Emilio grabbed Marc’s wrist before he could do any damage, resisting the urge to bite down on the younger man’s protruding lip. “You should do me an even bigger favour and go back to your motorhome so you can get showered and ready. And, before you say anything, I can take care of myself. But I really don’t need people wondering why you’re strolling out of my motorhome in last night’s clothes half an hour before you need to get on the bike.”

Marc huffed at the loss of contact as Emilio climbed off of him, leaving him with his boxers down around his knees, cock taking interest again. “Where are you off to?”

“I’m going to get into the shower. Get your clothes back on and vamoose. Oh, and I’m locking the bathroom door…”

_Damn._

*****

“Morning,” Marc put on his best smile, trying not to look too pleased with himself, after jumping a little when he walked into his motorhome to find his father and Alex sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of the both of them. _I was hoping you wouldn’t be up yet…_

“Morning,” Julia replied, watching his eldest in a mixture of amusement and wariness, “So Emilio’s, yeah?”

“Yep,” popping the ‘p’, Marc made his way over to the fridge grabbing the orange juice and a glass.

“And he’ll corroborate this story?” his father chuckled, exchanging suspicious looks with Alex.

 _You have no idea._ “Ask him yourself! I’m just going to get showered and then we can head to hospitality.”

*****

“Ah, Emilio.” He almost spilled his coffee as Julia and the two boys appeared, joining himself, Santi and Carlos at their table. “I’ve got something to ask you…”

The two… lovers (?) exchanged a brief glance, Marc’s cool expression enough to tell Emilio that the question wasn’t what he thought. Cough. “Go ahead.”

“Marc maintains that he stayed at yours last night.”

“And you don’t believe him?”

“I told you! We had a bit of a snuggle, didn’t we, ‘Milio?” Marc chuckled, discretely winking at the older man, as he saw the look of distaste on his face.

“Well I don’t know about _that_ but he was definitely with me.”

Julia held his hands up in surrender, not doubting his son for a moment but never missing an opportunity to wind him up. “Okay! I believe you! Just checking...”

“Pff, what did you think I would be doing the night before qualifying?”

*****

Emilio: Please try to stay on the bike, I really don’t need any more injuries this weekend…

Marc: *heart attacks

Marc: I’ll try! But you’re like six feet away from me…

Emilio: I always tell you to stay safe but I think this time I’d just give everything away if I said it out loud

Marc: Love you, too!

*****

“Stop beating yourself up…” Emilio said lowly, hand on the small of the younger man’s back as he led him away from parc ferme, “Second on the grid is great, considering Jorge’s pace all weekend.”

 _You’re not supposed to console me, you’re supposed to tell me I can do better_. “It’s not Jorge, it’s me. I just couldn’t make it work.”

“You don’t have to make it work today as long as you make it work tomorrow, which, by the way, I have no doubt of.”

Smiling softly, Marc shook his head to himself. “You never have any doubt. Well, except when it comes to _some_ things.”

 _Speaking of which…_ “Snuggles? Really?”

He had to admit he’d been expecting a reaction to that earlier. “They never would have suspected I was telling the truth! The opposite actually, as you saw. It was genius!”

Emilio could think of another word for it but like it slide, rolling his eyes as they made their way into the garage for the post qualifying debrief. “Less of the snuggling next time.”

“Fine by me!” Marc winked, strolling inside with a swagger, definitely not leaving Emilio staring at his ass.

*****

Marc: Save me a seat at dinner

Emilio: No, we’re going to make you sit at a table by yourself. 2nd on the grid… pff!

Marc: You know what I mean!

Emilio: If you get here quick enough you can sit wherever you want. I left my ‘reserved for MM93’ plaque back in Barcelona

Marc: You know I never realised how sassy you were before…

Emilio: Get used to it ;) I’ll try my best but I can’t help it if you take hours.

Marc: Thank you! :D I’m just fixing my hair, I’ll be ten minutes

Emilio: Fixing you hair?? You’re having dinner in hospitality like you always do, with people who have seen you at pretty much every hour of the day. Put down the gel.

Emilio: I just realised there may be a reason for this…

Marc: You caught me ;)

Emilio: Marc?

Marc: Yeah?

Emilio: Put down the gel and get your ass down here. You’re lovely, believe me.

Marc: Pff! So bossy…

*****

“Evening gentlemen,” Marc grinned as he swaggered in, ignoring Emilio and finishing his delicate styling super fast, giggling at how his manager rolled his eyes dramatically. He pulled out the chair left between his father and Alex that was (unfortunately) opposite Santi. But maybe eye contact wasn’t such a good thing… “What’s good?”

“The same thing that’s always good?”

“Right you are, Alex, right you are.” Well aware that he probably seemed like he was out of his mind, Marc tried his best to keep his cheeks from turning a rather unappealing shade of crimson, Emilio’s proximity and present company doing nothing to help with the jitters. _There shouldn’t be jitters…_

“How are Jorge and Fabio?”

“Jorge could race tomorrow but the doctors think it would be wise to sit this one out, just to be sure. Fabio is having surgery on Monday. I was going to visit the hospital when we got back but I completely forgot about testing. I’ll see him Tuesday when he gets out.”

“You should go.” The words left Marc’s mouth before he even knew what he was saying, regretting it just a little. “I can take care of myself for one day. Go back to Barcelona if you want.”

A little surprised given everything that had happened, Emilio gave his rider a tight smile. “We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

No more was said on the matter, Santi changing the subject almost immediately, everyone pretty much oblivious to the sparks that certainly weren’t there before flying across the table, blue eyes meeting brown every so often, leaving the older man wondering if that was it, if that was them; stolen glances when nobody was looking or didn’t think to look.

They were almost halfway through eating when Emilio’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket as he placed his fork down on the table, frowning at the screen. “It’s the hospital… excuse me for a moment.”

Marc watched him leave, pretending not to pay too much attention as he spooned a forkful of rice into his mouth, his sudden lack of participation in the conversation going pretty much unnoticed. Until…

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Pretty sure that everyone had pretty much forgotten about the manager’s absence, Marc smiled at Hector before making his way towards the bathroom, relieved to find it empty- well, almost…

“You summoned?” Emilio asked, half amused, half irked, arms folded across his chest in that very managerial way that he’d perfected over the years.

“Hi,” the younger man smiled sheepishly, decreasing the gap between them but still leaving about a foot in the difference.

He arched an eyebrow, not even bothering to try to figure out what his rider was thinking. “Hi? _Hi_. You could have said _hi_ inside there.”

“Not like this,” Marc countered, closing the gap altogether so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other, the lack of height difference giving him easy access to the older man’s lips. Emilio responded surprisingly quickly, arms wrapping around Marc’s back, wandering over the taut skin as he deepened the kiss, losing himself in the hot wetness of the rider’s mouth. Marc was like a drug to him; now that he’d gotten that first taste, it was all he wanted, succumbing too easily to the temptation. They’d lit a fire that couldn’t be quenched, that smouldered away, creating this incomprehensible magnetism between them that seemed to rule their actions, all but taking away their control.

It wasn’t until Marc’s lips began to maraud down over his jaw and Emilio’s eyes opened again that he realised the magnitude of the situation, pulling away before Marc even knew what was happening, pitting as much daylight between them as was physically possible in the small confinements of the bathroom.

“Are you out of your mind?! This is a public restroom, anyone could walk in!”

“I didn’t see you complaining too much! And we’d hear the door!”

“We’d still have to explain why my tongue was down your throat and my hands were on your ass!”

Swallowing hard, the smile quickly faded from the reigning world champion’s face, seeing exactly where Emilio was coming from but feeling so frustrated that he could scream. “Sorry… It was a stupid thing to do.”

Heart breaking a little at that look of dejection, Emilio moved closer, but not too close, to his rider once again, not wanting whatever it was that they had going on to emulate their professional life. “I’m sorry. I understand why you did it and you know I always have time for you but not where someone could catch us. And not just by someone who would sell us out…. Your father, Alex, Santi…”

“What about Hector?” Marc smiled, chuckling softly.

Emilio laughed too, smirking devilishly. “I think we could manage to convince Hector.”

“What, that you were just showing me something that will help with the race tomorrow?”

“Pff! He’s not an idiot! But he _is_ your PR guy…”

 _OH._ “Crafty, Alzamora… Maybe what they say about you is true.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Nope.” _Not for a minute._

*****

“I’m going to go see Emilio,” Marc announced out of nowhere, the tension in his stomach becoming too much to bear, needing _something_ from his manager, anything as long as it helped him stop thinking about him every second of every minute of every hour.

Three heads popped up to look at him as he pulled on his shoes, hopping up from the couch. “Everything okay?” Julia wondered, noticing not for the first time that day that his eldest had been acting a little… strange.

 _Nope, not okay. I basically had sex with my manager, my second father and now it feels like I can’t even breathe on my own. And I don’t want it to stop, I just want him to be there._ “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just need to try to convince him to go back to Barcelona to see Fabio.”

“Pff, good luck with that. I think the chances of that happening are slim to none, you know he doesn’t like leaving you.”

The truth was, Marc didn’t really want him to go. Not at all. But he’d been in Fabio’s position before, lots of times and Emilio had always been there by his side, he knew the reassurance and the strength it gave him to have him there and he couldn’t begrudge the Frenchman that. Even if it meant giving up an extra day with his manager. “I’ll try my best!”

Closing the door behind him, Marc tried to walk at a reasonable pace, not like there was somewhere he _really_ needed to be, past the row of motorhomes until he found the one that he was looking for, blinds curiously already closed.

Unlike the previous night, there was no waiting for the older man to open the door, reverting to his old mentality of ‘if it’s open, I’m coming in’. “Emilio?”

Giving a short chuckle, Emilio shook his head, looking up from where he had been sitting on the couch, a pair of grey tracksuit pants and a t-shirt on, with his computer perched on his lap. “Was wondering how long it would be.”

“How long it would be until what? I showed up?”

Grinning wickedly, the older man shook his head. “Until you became too fidgety to sit still.”

 _Two can play that game._ “I was going to say I was tired and go to bed but, I thought, why wank all alone in my room when I could be… here with you?

Emilio’s fingers came to a halt without his permission, staring at the half written email in front of him ruefully. _Asshole._ “Do you think you can keep it in your pants until I’m finished with this?”

“Hmm,” he pretended to think about that for a moment, “I guess so. Wouldn’t want you to be distracted.”

“Too late for that,” Emilio muttered to himself, laptop now feeling uncomfortable, glancing over at Marc out of the corner of his eye as he tried to re-gather his thoughts, a lot harder than he would have thought. Especially when Marc was there, looking so innocent and god like… _Fuck._ “Marc?”

“Hmm?”

“You might want to lock the door… wouldn’t want Alex to come looking for you.”

That was a clear statement of intention if he’d ever heard one, blood pooling in the rider’s lap as he leaned over the couch without a second’s hesitation to twist the lock on the handle of the door, turning to find Emilio’s eyes trained on his ass. “You’re supposed to be working,” he smirked.

“Let’s be honest, all chance of work being done went out the window when you showed up.”

“I can leave again if you want?”

“You could leave… but I’d still end up in bed with my hand around my cock instead of doing anything useful,” he shrugged, absolutely loving the way his rider spluttered at his candour. _Beating you at your own game._ Emilio closed the lid of the computer, setting it down on the coffee table before gesturing for Marc to come sit on his lap, an invitation that was all too readily accepted.

The younger man made a show of doing what he was told, placing on knee on either side of his manager’s thighs, settling in nicely as Emilio’s hand’s came to rest just above his ass, pulling him closer. “You’ll be the death of me, you know that?”

“Ha, killing you on track, killing you off track too. There’s no escape…” he chuckled against Emilio’s ear, leaving a serious of butterfly kisses on his jaw as his lips moved lower and lower on his neck, just until they found _that_ spot, the one that was so obviously better than all the rest. A low moan fell from his lips as Marc began to suck on the delicate skin, finger’s tangled up in the older man’s hair as he relished the now familiar feeling of stubble against his lips. “You don’t know how hard it was to sit in my motorhome being sociable when I knew I could be here instead…”

“It’s a miracle I didn’t take you hostage after that little stunt you pulled in hospitality. I should have just locked the door, pretended I was giving out to you…”

Marc hummed, bringing his lips up to capture Emilio’s once again, tongue slipping inside the older man’s mouth as his heart began to hammer in his chest, never so turned on by a kiss in his entire life, never before experiencing the heat that burned his entire body, making him ache. “I know, I shouldn’t have done that… How about I make it up to you?”

“And how would you plan on doing that?”

 _I don’t know…_ His teeth raked over his bottom lip, devilish glint in his eye as it prompted Emilio to do the same, biting down just hard enough to draw the tiniest bit of blood. “You like my lips?” Instead of answering, the manager claimed them again, hands moving to the nape of his rider’s neck for better leverage as he showed him just how much he liked them, pulling away only when his lungs became starved of oxygen.

“Answer your question?”

 _And then some._ “So… have you ever thought about how they would feel around you?”

 _Fuck. This weekend? More times than I’d care to admit._ “Marc…”

“What? Are you honestly telling me that if I offered to blow you right now you’d say no?”

Hips arching at the words and Marc’s increased pressure, Emilio squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t tease.”

“Oh I am _not_ teasing. I’ll show you just how serious I am…” he grinned, carefully climbing off the older man’s lap so that he could kneel down on the carpet in front of him, eyes just above hip level. “Do you mind…?” he wondered, more as a formality than anything, reaching for the waist band of the grey joggers before Emilio desperately nodded his approval, shuddering as Marc began to tug them down, arching a mischievous eyebrow at the fact that he wasn’t wearing any boxers. _I like your thinking, less to get in the way._

Licking his lips as the older man’s cock sprang free, better than what he remembered from that one time Emilio forgot to lock the bathroom door when he was showering, Marc looked up at him with lust filled eyes. His manager’s guard seemed to have crumbled down at this stage, more the Emilio that he knew and loved so well, loving the tortured expression as his tongue swiped over the head of his cock, making the older man shiver. His name fell from Emilio’s lips, a cross between a whine and a whisper, Marc taking that as all the encouragement he needed to close his lips around his length, tongue collecting the little drops of pre-come as he hummed his approval.

“Go back to Barcelona tomorrow,” Marc ordered, voice sending vibrations through his length, making him shudder.

 _So that’s how you’re going to play this._ “No, I’ll go back Tuesday night.” Fingers digging into the cushions around him, Emilio rolled his hips, hissing when Marc took him deeper, looking up at him with black eyes that were almost demonic.

“Emilio…” _Fuck, never stop saying my name,_ “You should be there with him, just like you always were for me,” the younger man reminded him, tongue tracing the length of his cock from base to tip.

 _And now look where we are. You’re on your knees with your mouth around my fucking cock._ “I- I will be… I just- gah- _fuck_ \- I just need to see this weekend through first. He’ll understand…”

Hollowing his cheeks once again, mouth making gloriously wet sounds, Marc slowly removed his lips, teeth grazing the sensitive skin, causing his manager to let out a low needy wail. “Admit it, you’d rather be here with me.”

“Yes.”

 _Well that was easier than I thought._ Arching an eyebrow, quietly amused, the corners of the rider’s mouth tugged upwards, saliva trickling down his chin. “Because I do… _this_ for you.”

“You honestly think that?” He challenged, watching as Marc shook his head briefly before taking him in his mouth once again, working him with even more determination than before, nipping at his balls every now and then, turning the older man to jelly. “Tell me you want me to go and I’ll book my flight in five minutes.”

Marc didn’t answer that, he didn’t need to. Instead, he _showed_ him, continuing until he swallowed the load shot into his mouth, licking his lips before being hauled to his feet once again. _Mine._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! There's a lot in it but I couldn't split it in two... 
> 
> Once again, **not real**! If there's any doubt, read previous sentence again.

“Go,” Emilio ordered, the kiss he used to punctuate it sending ambivalent signals to the younger man that was pressed against him. He pulled him deeper into the kiss, tongues dancing together as Marc’s fingers pulled hard on Emilio’s hair, things escalating once again. _Fuck, I’m losing all my credibility._ “Marc…”

“Hmm?” the rider grinned against his manager’s lips, arms winding around his neck so that he could hold the older man firmly in place, refusing to let him go anywhere. “Tell me that I have to go.”

Emilio arched an eyebrow at the challenge, not getting a chance to reply as he soon found himself with a mouthful of Marquez tongue once again. Groaning, he let his hands wander over the younger man’s back, fingers digging in when Marc bucked forward, making his pants tight. _Again._ Pulling away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips, Emilio rested his forehead against the younger man’s. “You have to go. I mean it, you stayed here last night, it’s going to be too suspicious looking if you don’t come home. And I don’t think I’ll be able to maintain the level of self-control that I had last night…”

More blood than he thought possible rushing to his groin, Marc grinned, hand brushing the hair back off his manager’s face. “I’m all for less self-control. In fact, less self-control is very much encouraged. I would very much like for you to show me how little self-control you have…”

“Marc…”

“Emilio.”

“I need you to stop before I completely lose my mind. You make one more wrong move and I’ll take you into my bedroom and fuck you senseless.”

 _Jesus Christ._ “You’re not doing much to dissuade me…”

Letting his head fall back, staring at the ceiling as he begged for better will power, Emilio breathed deeply, Marc too close to even think properly. “ _Please_ , Marc, I need you to go. For my sanity. I’m not going to do that to you the night before a race, not when anyone could come looking for you.”

Feeling a bit deflated, which was the weirdest sensation when his balls felt like they were about to burst, Marc pouted. “I’ve never been this turned on in my life and you’re sending me out into the paddock…”

 _I know the feeling._ “You don’t need to leave right away, take a couple of minutes to help… _that_ go down. But you do need to get off my lap.”

The younger man did what he was told, not wanting to push his manager too far and risk him pulling away, despite the ache he felt. His mind was buzzing, a multitude of thoughts whizzing around his head, the fact that they could have been doing this for a number of years a recurring theme. He didn’t go far, settling in beside Emilio, hand rested on his chest as Emilio draped his arms over the younger man’s shoulders.

“Emilio?”

“Hmm?”

Pursing his lips momentarily, Marc wondered if he should go there, ultimately deciding that if they could do _that_ then it wasn’t completely out of order. “How long have you felt something?”

 _Too fucking long._ “A while I suppose. There was always a kind of… tension to our relationship. I just think I didn’t know exactly what that meant. Or remained blissfully ignorant.”

 _I kinda think something was always going to happen._ “It’s been a while for me too. Probably longer than you. At some point I stopped seeing you as a second father and… I don’t know, started seeing you when I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around my cock in the shower.”

“Marc!” the older man spluttered, torn between being amused and mortified.

“It’s the truth!”

“I know, it’s just not helping in the slightest. Even though I’m very flattered…” Emilio chuckled, pressing a kiss against Marc’s hair.

“Would you have ever made a move if I hadn’t come here last night?”

 _That’s a very good question._ “I don’t know, I doubt it. Taking advantage of you is the last thing I wanted to do and… I just didn’t think you’d ever feel even remotely like I do.”

Grinning, Marc reached up to press their lips together. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Plus I wanted to keep my moral high ground over Puig…”

Marc bolted upright, giving his manager an apologetic smile when he jumped at the sudden movement. _WHAT._ “Pugis?? Are you telling me he’s been fucking _Dani_ all these years?”

Shrugging, Emilio let out a whoosh of air. “I’m not completely sure but I wouldn’t be surprised if there was something going on there. Dani’s always been so uptight…”

Wrinkling his nose up in disgust, Marc shuddered. “That’s kind of weird…”

“Pff! Says the guy practically begging me to fuck him!”

Cheeks blushing scarlet, the rider nudged his manager. “That’s different!”

Genuinely amused, Emilio arched an eyebrow. “Really? Tell me how it’s different.”

“I’m twenty two and you’re hotter than Alberto.”

 _Pff._ “Solid reasoning as always, Marquez…”

*****

“Is everything alright?”

Marc almost jumped a foot into the air, creeping back into this motorhome after leaving Emilio’s at a reasonable hour, expecting everyone else to have plans of their own. Which obviously wasn’t the case for Alex, who was lying on the couch in the dark, the only light flickering from the tv.

“Hey,” Marc greeted him, heart still hammering as he sat a couple of feet away from his brother, “Everything’s fine, why would you think something is wrong?” _Smooth…_

Pulling his gaze away from the screen, barely able to understand it anyway, Alex eyed the older man warily. “You’ve just been spending a lot of time with Emilio this weekend... kinda makes it seem like there’s a problem of some kind.”

“Nope, no problem. Just some tactical stuff. Apparently there’s a good chance it will rain tomorrow.”

“Oh,” he seemed to accept that answer, focusing his eyes back on the assault course Italian show once again. “As long as it stays wet…”

*****

Glancing up at the standings on his in lap, Marc chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head to himself. _Winning by a gap is great but a podium with no Rossi or Lorenzo in sight is even better._

*****

“Yesss!” Alex cheered, finger nails digging in hard enough to Hector’s skin to cause the older man to yelp, making an ‘eek’ face as they embraced, the right half of the Repsol garage in the throws of celebration.

_In Rossi’s backyard… and he didn’t even get on the podium._

Julia hugged his son before seeking out the person he was pretty sure had a part to play in all of this, just like he always did.

Emilio tried very hard to hide the fact that he was cringing the Julia embraced him, wondering if he would be so friendly if he knew the truth.

“Whatever you and Marc spent the weekend talking about obviously worked.”

_It worked alright…_

*****

“What do you think?” Marc grinned, leaning over the barrier in parc ferme to embrace his manager, lips ‘accidentally’ brushing against the older man’s cheek.

 _I think that was one of the longest races I’ve ever watched. I also think I can’t wait to get you alone._ “You did well.”

“Pff, oh Emilio… always so hard to impress. I guess I’ll have to try _harder_ next time.”

“I don’t think _harder_ is possible.”

Arching an eyebrow devilishly, Marc _innocently_ took a sip from his drinks bottle. “Wanna bet?”

_Definitely._

*****

“So I’m thinking that was a performance that deserves a reward,” the Repsol rider commented, brazenly casual, as they made their way towards the media centre, everyone preparing for the press conference now that the podium was finished.

Emilio risked a glance over at the younger man, towel in Marc’s hand in an attempt to soak up some of the champagne he’d been ceremoniously doused with. _I’m trying my hardest not to think about how good you’d taste right now… like victory._ “I agree, a reward is definitely warranted, you’ll just have to wait a little while.”

Marc pouted, cock stirring at the prospect. “Who needs another press conference? I’ve said it all before.”

“If you do this conference it will make me happy…”

 _Fuck, you can actually play_ that _card now._ “Fine, but once it’s over…”

“Once it’s over.”

*****

Once they were inside the safety of Emilio’s motorhome, Marc’s far too busy, the manager helped his rider shrug his arms out of his leathers, pulling them down to his waist for better movement. Marc wasted no time, smashing their mouths together in a collision of tongues and teeth, Emilio’s hands going to the younger man’s ass to pull him closer, give him better purchase. Their tongues danced together with more intensity than the past two days combined, an obvious change in the air between them telling them this wasn’t like other times. The line they dared not cross before was in sight, just a few more moves would send them shooting past it with absolutely no remorse.

Chuckling against his manager’s mouth, the quiet echo sending a shiver down his spine, Marc pulled away but only just, only a centimetre or two of daylight between their lips, still enough to feel Emilio’s warm breath on his skin. “You’re not going to send me away again this time, are you?”

 _Not a chance._ “I’ve exhausted my self-control, so no. Not until you’ve screamed my name at least twice.”

Groaning, the younger man palmed at his own cock through his leathers, the tightness almost unbearable, right as his lips were recaptured by Emilio, grabbing Marc’s wrists to stop him from taking himself too close to the edge. “No. You’re not going to come unless I touch you. If you do… I won’t fuck you.”

 _Put me out of my misery._ “Fuck, _Emilio_. Do it now, _please_. I’ll get down on my hands and knees right here. I want you to _use_ me.”

Chuckling devilishly, absolutely loving the things he was doing to his rider, Emilio held Marc’s hands behind his back, taking a step backwards so their bodies weren’t touching at all and kissed him, eliciting a little yelp from him as he bit down hard on Marc’s bottom lip. The reigning world champion tried his best to move forward, feeling as if the lack of contact was physically burning him, but found himself firmly held in place. “Do you always beg this much?”

“I never beg.”

“Well you are now,” Emilio reminded him, releasing Marc’s hands, the younger man closing the distance as fast as he could. He backed the EG team boss up against the wall, hitting it with a thud as Marc kissed him furiously, getting him back for that little stunt.

“I am now.”

*****

The sight before him was nothing short of glorious; Marc on his back, legs spread and cock rock hard, just waiting for him. Looking like he’d never been as comfortable in his life. _All mine._ The bed dipped as Emilio knelt between the younger man’s legs, reaching over to grab a pillow, Marc graciously lifting his hips so he could place it beneath them. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against his lover’s, all soft and meaningful this time, blue eyes never leaving brown.

“Are you sure this is what you want? You can still walk away…”

Cupping Emilio’s cheek, Marc gently brushed his thumb over the other man’s lips. “I’m not going anywhere. You can see for yourself how much I want this,” he grinned, pointing his chin towards his painfully hard cock that was pressed against his manager’s between their stomachs. “Go right ahead, god knows you deserve it after all I’ve put you through over the years…”

 _I wouldn’t change a minute of it._ “You promise you’ll tell me to stop if you change your mind?”

“Not going to happen,” Marc smiled, bringing their lips together once again, “but yes, I promise.”

*****

Letting out a desperate mewl, Marc bucked his hips as those fingers pushed inside him once again, not stretching him as much as a cock would but enough to give the illusion. He cried out as they bumped against his prostate, balls feeling as if they were about to explode. “ _Fuck…_ I’m ready, I can take it.”

Arching an eyebrow, Emilio removed his fingers once again. “You’re sure?”

“Yes!” he choked, unexpectedly breached once again, “If you don’t get your cock inside me soon I’m going to come like this.”

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Not wanting or needing an answer, Emilio ripped open a condom, discarding the wrapper on the floor before rolling it down over his length, coating himself generously with lube to make sure it wasn’t uncomfortable for his lover. “Ready?”

 _YES._ “Ready.”

*****

 _Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._ Biting down on his fist to stop himself from screaming the whole place down, Marc’s eyes rolled back into his head as he finally exploded, white hot pleasure, an intensity he’d never before felt, washed over him, come splattering on his stomach as Emilio pushed him over. _Finally._ His hips continued to buck in time with the older man’s, feeling the exact moment when he too let go, Emilio’s lips descending upon his as he delivered those final syncopated thrusts before turning to jelly. The kiss was the only thing that kept him grounded, reminding him where he was as all thoughts left his head. When his vision finally came back into focus, all he could see were those impossibly brown eyes, full of ecstasy and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The final nail in the coffin of the relationship they had before the weekend, for better or for worse it remained to be seen.

“I…” the younger man struggled for words, little crease forming between his brows despite the sated expression on his face.

“I know.” _Me too._

*****

Chuckling as he arrived back into the bedroom after his lover, taking an extra couple of minutes to towel his hair, Marc bit his lip. “You know what I just realised?”

“What?”

“I came here in my sweaty, champagne soaked leathers… I kinda have no clothes to leave in.”

Frowning, the point very much valid, Emilio rooted around in his bag until he found something that would do, tossing him a pair of plain tracksuit pants and a MM93 fleece. “No one will know the difference.”

 _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ Losing the towel, Marc pulled on the bottoms, seemingly much comfier than anything he owned, deciding to forego the fleece for a little while. “Thank you.”

Trying not to be too affected by the sight of the younger man wearing his pants with nothing on top, Emilio rubbed his neck. “Coffee?”

“Wow, like a real awkward morning after,” Marc chuckled, “Yes please.”

Emilio opened the door and stepped outside, about to make his way to the kitchen area before he felt a tug on his arm and turned around again, grunting in pleasant surprised as Marc’s lips descended on his, the kiss a lot lazier than earlier on but effective nonetheless. His lips moved down over Marc’s jaw, stopping only when he found that sensitive spot on his lover’s neck once again, smiling at the little giggle and shiver it received from the younger man. His lips lingered for a moment before returning to Marc’s lips. But they never reached their destination, freezing halfway as all the blood seemed to drain from his body.

_FUCK._

Locking eyes with a very astounded looking Alex and Hector over Marc’s shoulder, Emilio swallowed hard, knowing they’d been caught out and there was absolutely no way to explain this; the kiss, Marc’s lacking a shirt, the bruises…

It took the MotoGP rider a minute to cop there was something amiss, frowning at how unresponsive and rigid Emilio had become, turning automatically to see what had gotten his attention…

The minute he saw that they were not, in fact, alone, Marc jumped a foot back, almost as if he had been burned, the expression of pure incredulity on his brother’s face enough to make him feel sick. _Please just listen._ “Alex-“

“What the _fuck_ is going on?!”

Stepping in front of Emilio, only realising after how telling that was, Marc felt his breathing getting shallower and shallower. “Alex, please calm down-“

Looking at his brother as if he’d completely lost his mind, Alex shook his head in disgust, Hector remaining frozen by his side. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me to calm down. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The younger Marquez scoffed, not waiting to hear an explanation before he turned and stormed out of the motorhome, leaving the door wide open behind him. Gut wrenching, Marc moved to follow his brother but found himself unable to do so, Emilio’s hands gripping his shoulders. “I’ll go, stay where you are.”

Marc couldn’t say anything in reply, completely frozen to the spot. He felt awful that Alex had to find out like that but, even more than that, he felt fear; fear that Emilio wouldn’t get to him in time and he’d tell their father or Santi or anyone what he’d seen.

Even as the door slammed shut behind the manager, Hector continued to stare at his boss, jaw still practically on the floor. For some reason it made Marc furious.

“I get it, okay? I’m fucking Emilio, get over it.”

Feeling mortified, his PR guy let his gaze drop to the floor and away Marc’s bare and questionably bruised torso. “Sorry, it’s just…”

 _Yeah._ “How much did you see?”

“Just the two of you… kissing.”

 _We do that now._ “I’m completely fucked.”

*****

“Alex!” Emilio called, jogging after his rider, very much conscious of the amount of people around, thankfully fewer than an hour or two earlier. The Moto2 rider obviously heard him but kept walking, trudging on in an attempt to get as far away from his former team boss as possible. “Alex, please!” he called him once again, close enough to grab the younger man’s arm, forcing him to turn.

“Don’t you fucking understand that I have _nothing_ to say to you?” Alex spat, the revulsion on his face stinging Emilio.

“Alex…” he warned, casting a glance around at those who’d started to take notice, “I don’t care if you’ve got nothing to say to me, I’ve got things to say to you.”

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you go ahead? Say them right here in front of everyone, I’m sure they’d only be too interested to hear…”

 _Who even are you right now?_ Lowering his voice, Emilio tightened his grip. “I get that you’re upset but you know I can’t let this go. I can’t let you ruin your brother’s career.”

Faltering for a moment, unable to believe he’d just said that, Alex shook his head. “You think I would ruin his career? He’s my brother and I love him, you’re the one that’s ruining his career.”

“Yeah well I love him too. And I love you as well so let’s go somewhere private and you can shout at me all you want.”

*****

It was the strangest situation, Marc sitting on the couch, having since put on the fleece to preserve what was left of his dignity, Hector awkwardly handing him a cup of coffee before sitting down a foot or two away from him. “So… he cleared his throat, not helping with the awkwardness in the slightest, “You and Emilio.”

 _I suppose it’s kinda your business._ “Yeah, me and Emilio.”

Letting out a whoosh of air, Hector shook his head. “I can honestly say I didn’t see that one coming. How… how long has this been going on?”

“Since Friday.”

“That’s all??”

Frowning, Marc took a sip of his coffee, not caring that it burned his tongue. “You just said you didn’t see it coming.”

“I didn’t, I just… thought it would take longer to get caught.”

“No privacy around here. I forgot to lock the door.”

The older man bit his lip. “Sorry, it’s just a bit of a shock. I never knew you felt that way about each other.”

 _That’s the worst part._ “Shaking his head to himself, Marc tried his best to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes. “I’ve loved him for a long time, I just didn’t think he felt the same.”

“And by a long time you mean before you turned 18?”

“Yes.”

“He did the right thing.”

“What?”

“If he’s felt this way for a couple of years, he did the right thing in keeping it to himself. I guess you’re old enough to know how you feel now.”

“It was me. I came here Friday night. I kissed him. I decided to stay the night. I begged him to fuck me.”

Shifting awkwardly, Hector’s cheeks turned pink. “And he did…”

 _Yes, we had sex, get over it._ “But only today. I tried Friday and I tried yesterday. He wanted to make sure it was what I really wanted. I get why Alex is so upset but if he wants to be mad at anyone it should be me.”

*****

“You wanted to talk so go ahead, talk.”

Trying his best to ignore the spite in the younger man’s voice, so unusual to hear, Emilio took a deep breath. “I’m sorry you saw that.”

“Wrong answer, you should be sorry it happened.”

“Okay, let’s just make something abundantly clear. I’m not sorry it happened, not sorry at all,” he stated plainly, shrugging.

Arching an eyebrow, Alex chuckled humourlessly. “Even if I told my mother or my father that you’re…”

Willing to play ball, Emilio frowned. “That I’m what?”

Anger bubbling once again at the fact that he was making him say it, the younger man grimaced. “That you’re fucking Marc.”

“Not fucking. I’ve slept with him once.”

“And you think that makes it better? You’ve fucked him once… you shouldn’t have even thought about fucking him. You’re responsible for him, my parents trusted you with him since he was a child.”

“You think they shouldn’t have trusted me with him? This has nothing to do with him as a child. He’s changed; he’s 22 and he’s changed. He doesn’t need me to take care of him anymore. I never touched him, he came to me on Friday and he kissed _me_.”

Some of the fire fading away, Alex shook his head. “You should have told him no, pushed him away.”

 _Maybe._ “Why?”

*****

“So how exactly are you planning on playing this?”

Taken aback by the question, Marc looked up, eyebrows raised. “Planning on playing what?”

Embarrassed once again, never having to deal with anything like this with Jorge, Hector bit his lip. “This relationship… or whatever it is.”

Marc frowned. “I’m planning on continuing just as I always did.”

“But now you’re sleeping with him. Are you going to keep it from everyone? Your parents? Your crew?” _Are you aware that this could very well end in disaster?_

“I think it’s a bit early to go telling everyone.”

 _So there’s really something to tell._ “If you’re going to play it like that make sure they don’t find out before you tell them. They’ll be less likely to listen to what you’ve got to say.”

He was pretty sure they wouldn’t make that mistake again, anyway. “My relationship, my business.”

Arching an eyebrow, Hector shook his head. “Not when it’s Emilio Alzamora, basically the man who made you. It won’t take much to label it a quid pro quo relationship. Personally, I think if you want to have any chance of making it work then you have to be upfront. Because the last thing we need is a Julia Marquez- Emilio Alzamora bust u. That would be a PR nightmare for everyone involved. And someone would probably end up banned from the Honda garage, you’d have to choose between your father and your lover.”

_As much as I try to hide it, I’m terrified of how they’ll react._

*****

Alex’s jaw dropped, his face the picture of indignation. “What do you mean _why_? Why do you think?? He’s looked up to you since he was eight years old, why do you think he wants to be intimate with you? You’ve been there practically all his life, you’ve been through everything with him and he loves you. I think he’s mistaking _that_ love for something it’s not.”

Pursing his lips, Emilio nodded. “I understand why you would think that but, and don’t take this the wrong way, I’ve loved him for a long time. Not like I love you, different. And it was so hard to define that I didn’t even know what it was until he came to me on Friday. It makes sense now. Our relationship is so important, do you think I would risk ruining our professional partnership for something I wasn’t sure of.”

“You don’t get it, you were always like another father to me, to the both of us, and I just walked in on the two of you _kissing_. Do you understand how weird that was for me? You’ve had sex with him, with my brother…” Shaking his head to himself, Alex sighed. “How is that supposed to make me feel? I always looked up to you and now… God, I feel like such an idiot. The way the two of you have always been with each other… not like us. It’s because you’re in love with him.”

Eyes beginning to sting, Emilio bit down on his lip to try to keep himself together. Because Alex was right, they’d never thought of how it would feel to him, how it would look to him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you saw that and I’m sorry it upset you, I understand why. But I really hope you don’t think you’re second best to him. I have two relationships with him, I’ve always had, just like with you. But mu personal relationship with him has changed, nothing else. And, for what it’s worth, you don’t have to worry about him with me. I’ll never hurt him.”

“What happens if everything goes wrong? You and Marc fall out, we’re both left without a manager. You two have to see each other every second weekend. Stop now,” the younger man begged, completely serious, “leave it at the one time for everyone’s sake.”

“I can’t,” the words came out as barely a whisper, Emilio rubbing his face wearily, “I can’t, okay? I _love_ him. And I’ll tell that to your mother or your father or anyone. I can’t just stop. If I walk away from him, then we’re fucked anyway. I really don’t think there’s any going back from here.”

“Then I hope it works out for you.”

*****

Both sets of eyes darted to the door the minute it opened, Marc’s heart pounding in his chest when he saw Emilio appear once again, no sign of Alex. He jumped up, almost knocking the two cups off the coffee table in the process, so far from caring. “What happened?” he asked, voice shaky as Emilio moved closer, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

“I caught up with him,” the manager began, fingers brushing over Marc’s hair as he pulled him into his chest, “We talked, he calmed down a bit. He’s still not completely happy but I think he wants to talk to you.”

 _Thank god._ Relief flooding through him, the rider lifted his head, pressing a chaste kiss against the older man’s lips. “He didn’t convince you to dump me?”

For the first time in what seemed like hours, Emilio smiled. “No, he didn’t. But you should probably go find him. I’m sure he’d appreciate hearing it from you.”

“That’s if he can even look at me…”

“If I can do it then you can too, he’s your brother.”

“Hmm… I’ll see you after then?

 _Definitely._ “Just text me what you want to do. Marc?”

“I love you, you know that.”

“I love you, too.”

The younger man reluctantly left, leaving Hector and Emilio alone for the first time, the air even more awkward than it had been with just Marc. The PR guru shook his head. “How did I not see this before?”

Chuckling, Emilio ran his hand through his hair. “How did _I_ not?”

*****

“Hey.”

Alex looked up from where he had been sitting on the bed in his room, locked away from everyone else that may be around as he tried to figure things out in his head. Coughing, the memory of last seeing his brother making him blush, he bit his lip. “Hi...”

“I’m sorry about earlier on… I really didn’t want you to find out like that.”

Hesitating for a moment, the youngest brother actually chuckled, the sound so foreign to him now. “I can’t believe that I didn’t put two and two together with all the time you spent with him this weekend. But I suppose I would have never guessed that you were having _sex_ with him.”

A little wounded by the remark, Marc grimaced. “Get it all out, go on. Say what you want to say, tell me how wrong it is.”

“That’s not what I meant, sorry.”

“Oh.”

“I just mean… it’s weird; just because I’ve never thought of him like _that_ and now you two are… together?”

Unable to keep the corners of his mouth from tugging upwards, knowing he probably shouldn’t, Marc chewed on his lip. “Yeah, well I have so…” he half chuckled, perching on the edge of the small locker before he realised what he was doing and winced, still a little bit sore. Alex, unfortunately, caught that, cheeks turning scarlet as he cleared his throat. _Fuck, I really didn’t need that._ “I wanted to tell you myself, so I could try to make you understand. I guess it’s not that easy.”

“It’s not,” his brother agreed, “but I think I do understand. Or at least I’m trying to. If you love him… you can’t help that. And it is a bit weird but I think I’ll get over it… eventually. Well, as long as I don’t walk in on you doing anything else. I don’t think I’d be able to get those images out of my head. Ever.”

Marc laughed, shaking his head, cheeks burning at the thought of having to go through that again, only worse. “That’s okay, I’m going to triple check that I locked the door next time…” _Oh fuck. You probably didn’t need to know that._

Alex’s face told him exactly that. “Good to know… I’ll try help out with mom and dad if I can, be it diverting them when you two are… together or helping you break the news.”

“I should probably tell them soon… If we’re honest from the start maybe they’ll have less of a problem with it?”

“Maybe, but, and as much as I argued against this fact with Emilio, you’re twenty two. You have your own house in a different country, there’s not much they can do to stop you from seeing him other than downright disowning you.”

“Gee, Alex, thanks for the confidence boost.”

“You know what I mean. They may not like it at first, and there will be questions about how long this has been going on, but I think they’ll get over it. Again, eventually.”

 _You’re optimistic at least…_ “So you don’t think they’ll kill him?”

“Hmm, hopefully not…”

“And you’ll be able to look me in the eye sometime soon?”

“Hopefully…” Alex laughed, even more so at the stuck out tongue he received in response to that, resisting the urge to make a comment about saving that for Emilio, “I’m happy if he makes you happy.”

Marc bit his lip, feeling himself going all mushy and cheesy and trying his best to stop himself from looking like a lovesick puppy. “He makes me happy.”

*****

Marc: We’re okay again

Emilio: That’s good, I’m relieved. Really don’t want to come between you two…

Marc: You’re not :) He says as long as he doesn’t walk in on anything more…

Emilio: Haha… I really hope that’s the case :/ I think Hector’s traumatised

Marc: Me too! :/ Yeah… I might have to buy him a drink later on. Speaking of which, you heading to hospitality? I’m starving after today!

Emilio: Maybe more than one… Yeah, if you’re heading now I’ll come with

Marc: I’ll just put a bottle in front of him. Yep, meeting my dad :/

Emilio: Good idea. Don’t worry, I can act natural you know

Marc: I know, it’s just I’m thinking we could visit Fabio together tomorrow… and then tell them so we don’t have to spend our time lying about where we are? :/

Emilio: Definitely okay to the first bit. The second… you’re sure?

Marc: Yeah, I spoke to Alex about it and we both think honesty from the start is going to be important.

Emilio: Okay, I trust your judgement.

Marc: I’m thinking slow and steady does it though… subtle hints at first to plant the seeds of doubt and then tell them?

Emilio: Talk about it tonight?

Marc: Yeah, sure. That means I’m allowed come over then? ;)

Emilio: Well the door won’t be locked…  And you never knock anyway

Marc: No I don’t ;)

**Author's Note:**

> _Contigo celebro y sufro todo_   
>  _Mis alegrias y mis males_


End file.
